Caught In The Act
by BonesBird
Summary: When Garcia decides to send spicy texts to her best friend, he decides that this time, he's finally going to make those spicy words come true.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Caught In The Act  
><strong>**Summary: When Garcia decides to send spicy texts to her best friend, he decides that this time, he's finally going to make those spicy words come true.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Caught In The Act - New Found Glory (ft Bethany Cosentino)**

**Hey girlies. Now… these texts are kinda genuine (in that I and my best friend sent them). I'd actually written this chapter before I found this song. Which features perfectly in what I wanted for this little fic. Publishing this chapter early for Seditionary as I promised her a fic from the "Drunk Best Friend Refusing A Cold Shower" status! LOL. **

**BY THE WAY - the new NFG album came out today, I really recommend you get it. It's fully of bouncy, happy, summery tunes. I'm loving it! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh ohh I'm caught in the act<br>**__**But for tonight lets do something  
><strong>__**That we'll never forget  
><strong>__**Never forget**_

"Is it possible for your brain to melt due to lack of sex? xx" Penelope Garcia sent to to her best friend. It hadn't been long since she'd broken up with Kevin Lynch, and the time that she had spent single since had been remarkably enjoyable. Except for one thing. She really missed sex. She'd never had a massively high sex drive with any of her partners, but she knew that early 30's were the sexual prime of a woman's life, and she was wasting hers away

"_My brain went a long time ago! X"_ she got a text back a few minutes later. Derek had a side bet with Reid and JJ, that he couldn't go a year without hook-ups. If he was to have sex, it had to be with a girl whom he was in a relationship with. He was 8 months into the bet, and she knew it was 8 months since he'd had sex.

"So is that a 'yes baby girl, lack of sex melts brains' xx" She sent back with a smile on her face. He had just opened the conversation up to her being able to tease him a little. Make light of her own need by at least being able to share the experience with her best friend.

"_What's sex?" _he replied, and she burst out chuckling, imagining Derek's face across town as he'd typed those words. Who knew, maybe in his nightware too, which she knew from experience, was nothing.

"When you put your dick away xx" she shot back, heating the language of the conversation up a few notches in one simple sentence, and following it with her customary 2 kisses.

"_I'm a bator, does that count? X"_

"Only if it works as well as getting your dick away. A vibrator doesn't compare, and I broke mine anyway" She had gone from joking, to making it a little more personal, and she wondered herself now if she was sending him signals.

"_Overuse?"_

"Kevin stepped on it" She replied truthfully, he had always been remarkably clumsy.

"_When?"_

"Few months back. Been saving up for a new comp. Hasn't been important" she felt that being honest about why she hadn't replaced it, because she didn't want to admit that she'd never gone buying alone. She'd always been with her girl friends.

"_Fingers got blisters then"_

"They definitely don't compare. Yey for sexual frustration" She added the end bit sarcastically. Hoping he'd understand it through the text.

"_Sexual frustration indeed! Had a go thinking about Julie from accounting this morning!" _She laughed at that, hoping that he wasn't being serious.

"There are better girls than her! You're never that long without some"

"_Easy 2 minute one"_

"Haha. You best last longer than 2 mins"

"_Maybe 3"_

"Trigger problem?" She teased, knowing that was the quickest way to get a rise out of him. She was still chuckling to herself when she read the reply

"_Nooooo"_

"Good"

"_Cum or not, I'll go for hours"_

"Sure… hours"

"_In your wildest dreams"_

"Well…"

A few minutes later there was a knock on her door, and a text came through _"open up princess"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Caught In The Act  
><strong>**Summary: When Garcia decides to send spicy texts to her best friend, he decides that this time, he's finally going to make those spicy words come true.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Caught In The Act - New Found Glory (ft Bethany Cosentino)**

**Ok. This is just a little twoshot, unless you can all suggest a 3****rd**** chapter. Thanks for coming and reading this either way! You folk rock! I loves you all!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>What a waste of regrets and side glances<br>**__**I should have let it all end and not answered  
><strong>__**Using your pain as your way to bring me closer  
><strong>__**Oh to bring me closer**_

"I feel the need to prove I have no trigger problem" Derek whispered as soon as she'd opened the door. His mind had decided it was time to prove that they had so much they could be together. "You started this Garcia" He purred, pushing her back into the room and closing the door behind him.

"I think someone needs a cold shower" She laughed, and he could see the heat flashing in her eyes.

"Only if you have it with me baby girl" he flashed her one of his most seductive looks. He saw a moment of doubt flicker behind her eyes before she nodded to herself. "Are you sure?" He still had to ask. Taking her hands and pulling her towards the sofa

"Let's do it. We'll probably regret it though" she whispered before his lips claimed hers. Stopping any mind change that she had. He was determined this would be the start of something beautiful.

_**Your inviting words never heard to cause a scene  
><strong>__**I'm just a name to your breath not a feeling  
><strong>__**A patient boy waiting on your mattress  
><strong>__**Just a patient boy waiting in the back**_

He gently kissed her, holding her close on the sofa. It was a few seconds before she started returning his kiss, that was his signal to deepen the kiss. He tried to get her even closer to him. There was a battle for dominance in the kiss, and it only made him more excited for everything else that could eventually come of this. It all started heating up again as she reached forward and pulled his shirt over his head. She leaned back and took a good look at him.

"Chocolatey goodness" she laughed, then he pulled her close again and started pulling her short nightdress up. He had seen her in them a hundred times, but had never gotten to see under them. It didn't take long for his pants to end up on the floor. "bedroom, Derek" she whispered after another long healthy kiss. He didn't bother waiting for her to get up. He just picked her up and carried her through, ignoring her squeak of protest at being carried.

_**What a waste of high hopes you levelled them out  
><strong>__**I think I just might be in the thick of it  
><strong>__**Using your body as your way to bring me closer  
><strong>__**Come on and bring it closer**_

As he laid her back on the bed he was amazed again by how beautiful she was. He gently kissed the sides of her breasts before he unclipped her bra and gently opened it up. He whooshed his breath through his teeth has he looked down at his unwrapped presents. He couldn't say anything, he just lowered his mouth onto her left breast, gently licking over her nipple he was spurred on by her impatient tutting. He wasn't going to rush this now that he had gotten her to this point. He let her push his boxers off and felt pride as she smiled and began stroking him at just the right speed. It didn't take long for her to bring him up to the point she was at. He ripped her panties off and slipped two fingers into her tight, wet heat. His heart began to speed up as she pulled a condom out of a cupboard he didn't even know she had, as she slid it on he felt closer to her than he ever had before. Slowly he lowered himself into her, and felt her inviting walls clench around him, he felt complete, and he knew she was wrong. He wouldn't regret this for a second.

_**Your inviting curves never her to cause a scene  
><strong>__**I'm just a name that you forgot now we're even  
><strong>__**A patient boy waiting on your mattress  
><strong>__**Just a patient boy waiting in the back**_

He rocked his pelvis against her, and she lifted up to meet him. He was alternately kissing her and leaving his marks on her creamy white skin, he lifted her bottom to help access, and as she started shouting out his name he grunted hers. It wasn't long before they came together. He held her close to him, whispering in her ear that they wouldn't regret this. That they'd never forget this, just because tonight was the first night.

When the morning came, it would be time for the questions, but for tonight, they were together. That was all he could ask for.

_**Oh ohh I'm caught in the act  
><strong>__**But for tonight lets do something  
><strong>__**That we're gonna regret  
><strong>__**Gonna regret**_


End file.
